1. Field
The present invention relates to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-power battery module using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has recently been developed. The high-power battery module is configured as a large-capacity battery module manufactured by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series and is configured to be used for driving devices, e.g., motors of electric vehicles and the like, which require high power.
A battery pack is manufactured by accommodating a plurality of battery modules, together with a protective element, in a housing. The battery pack is often used as a power source of a large-sized electronic device, such as an electric vehicle or e-bike. The economical efficiency and safety of the battery pack are important. Accordingly, studies have been conducted in various fields so as to improve the economical efficiency and safety of the battery pack.